


Sky Full of Memories

by penguinspy42



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinspy42/pseuds/penguinspy42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may never grow old together in the traditional sense, but they had a sky full of memories to relive, and for the moment that was enough for them to be content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Full of Memories

The rain tapped out a relaxing cadence on the tin porch roof as River rocked back and forth to the syncopated rhythm in a rustic rocking chair. The air was fresh, cleansed by the gentle but steady rain and though she was older than anyone would guess, the atmosphere was rejuvenating and made her feel even younger than she looked. Lifting the cut crystal glass from the table next to her, she thoughtfully sipped the wine and let her mind wander, flitting from one memory to the next, never settling on one long enough to let any darkness creep in. Simple pleasures like these weren't something she sought very often, but occasionally even the most intrepid adventurer needs downtime from all the running.

She had just returned the glass to the table when the door burst open behind her and the Doctor stumbled through, muttering to himself in that endearing yet maddening way with all his attentions focused on the box in his hands. He didn't take any notice of River, or the rain, or even the porch steps until he tumbled down them and landed face first in a puddle. He immediately jumped up and adapted a rather awkward attack pose, his back to River.

"Hello, sweetie," she purred and he flailed around, almost losing his balance like a wobbly child's top.

"River? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't think I needed an invitation to come aboard the TARDIS," she remarked, motioning to the door still open to one of the corridors. "But I'll send a request in writing next time if you like."

"No, you are. I mean, you don't, but River, why didn't you come see me?" he asked sulkily. He was a pitiful sight to behold, like a lost puppy kicked out in the rain after being denied his dinner.

"Sweetie, come on the porch," she said soothingly as she patted the chair next to her.

The Doctor trudged up the stairs, nearly tripping again, and slumped in the chair next to her. "What is this room anyway? I'd think you'd hate the rain."

"I've always thought of it as my paradise. It always seems to adapt to just the kind of environment I need at the moment, whether I know what that is or not. As for the rain, well," she pondered that for a moment. "At Stormcage, the rain is just torrential. It comes down not so much in sheets but in thick blankets, almost like a constant flow from the sky. It's loud, and hot, and the air is so charged with electricity it's like having a constant layer of static crawling across your skin. It's stifling."

She lifted her wine glass and took another sip before continuing, "But this rain, it's gentle, forgiving. Its only aim is to heal wounds and turn back the clock to a younger, fresher time when everything was new. It conjures feelings of hope, of all the possibilities yet to be discovered. It's calming and invigorating all in one."

River turned to him to find him still in his sulk. "But why didn't you come see me?"

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Because I wanted a moment's peace before being swept up in one of your mad schemes, or--or we're sucked into an alternate universe when you open that box, or--"

For the first time since she spoke, the Doctor turned his attention to the now mud-caked box in his hands. "Ooh, do you really think there's an alternate universe in here?" Instantly more cheerful, he began studying the box like a child examining his Christmas presents.

"It was just an example," she said, shaking her head. "All I mean is that things do tend to go a bit--"

"Wibbly wobbly?" he supplied helpfully.

"I was going to say things go a bit mad when we're together, but I suppose that works as well. Don't you ever want to be still? Even for a moment?"

"Still? Me? Still is boring, it's slow, it's--"

"Painful?" she suggested.

The Doctor looked away at that but she went on. "It's painful for me too sometimes, more memories than a single lifetime should hold. I know it's worse for you." He sighed softly and she took his hand. "Close your eyes, focus on the rain."

Closing his eyes as instructed, the Doctor asked, "What do I do now?"

"Each drop contains only a happy memory. It may last only a blink, the time it takes to fall to the ground, and then you're on to the next. There's no time to dwell on pain or regret. Only the pureness of the most joyful moments."

A smile tugged at the Doctor's cheek and was quickly reflected on River's face. "What are you remembering, my love?"

"Our wedding."

"Which one?"

"My favorite."

"Oh? Which one was that?"

He opened his eyes and turned to her. "All of them." 

River returned his bright grin and squeezed his hand before they both turned their focus to the rain. They may never grow old together in the traditional sense, but they had a sky full of memories to relive, and for the moment that was enough for them to be content.


End file.
